Of Love and Death
by Angel9999
Summary: A little short story I wrote on my phone. Rated T for tragedy and, I wouldn't call it much but still, gore and I didn't hold back my language. WARNING: Incest pairing. Unanswered love. Character death. CanadaXAmerica.


CanadaXAmerica!  
Author´s note: I don´t own Hetalia. Only the plot is mine, but everything else is not, sadly. Enjoy~!

* * *

My heart pounded so loud, I thought I might go deaf. I took a deep breath, tears falling down my cheeks like the Niagara Falls.

He was in my arms, not moving or waking up and it made my heart scream. The colorful skyline played out behind us, a mix of blue and red.

My life was a cruel joke, without him I'd face out of existence, but I was still here. I was the one he'd leave behind. He was so distant and cold, the white snow covered in his blood.

I love him, I always have. He means everything to me, I'll be nothing without him.

I'll stay invisible forever and no one will ever notice I'm gone.

The only person that really care about me was bleeding in my arms. There is nothing I can do to help him, he'd either wake up and get better or leave me here all alone.

He stirred in my arms, opening his eyes with a pained expression on his face and he asked me a question. "I really fucked up this time, didn't I?" I gave him a hollow smile, telling myself the cuts and wounds weren't that bad, but I was lying to myself... They would most likely kill him.

The smell of blood didn't disappear, and if anything, it got worse. "Yeah, you did... Thanks for saving me." I said. Voice breaking. It should've been me, not him..., but me. I was the one that should be lying bloody in the cold snow.

The sky was dark, the only light being a candle I lit earlier. His eyes were so blue, like beautiful sapphires... The look of pain in them broke my heart.

I wanted him to just give me that stupid, adorable, childish grin... but he wasn't smiling now. He was in severe pain, bleeding so much he colored my coat and clothes red.

I hugged him, not wanting to let him go. I will love him, now and forever... until the end of time. "I'm gonna die, aren't I?" He asked, and I cried into his, now red with blood, hair. "Please, don't leave me. I can't live without you... I-I love you." I cried out, he closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"... I love you too, but it's my time. Don't fear death... it's a part of life. There's no escaping it." That was the last thing he said to me. My heart's scars might heal, but I'll never love again. There in the snowy winter night, he died in my arms. Taking my heart with him as he left me here.

The love of my life dead because of me.

Oh, sorry. I should probably start at the beginning.

My name's... That's not important right now. The guy I love's name is Alfred. I call him Al most of the time. He has wheat field-blond hair, wonderful sapphire blue eyes and he usually has a grin on his face. He's the stereotypical American Boy, he loves video games, guns and fast food.

Alfred is the only one that notice me, to the others I'm invisible. I love Alfred so much, my sweet, sweet Alfred. I was sitting next to him in bed, he was sound asleep and really cute.

I watched him for hours, I know that it's pretty stalk-ish, but I couldn't help myself. I cuddled into him, his skin was warm and made me feel so safe, like nothing could hurt me.

My dear Alfred woke up. "Oh... Hey! Did we... uhm... You know... Do IT?" He asked, I lied to him, and I felt horrible.

"So~ what's up?" He asked. "Nothing really, I just couldn't sleep... Nightmare." I said, he wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"I won't let anything hurt you." He mumbled, yawning slightly as he spoke. His touch sent shivers up my spine. I couldn't let him know what his touch does to me. I knew it was wrong for me to feel this way, he had someone else and he'd never see me in a romantic way, if he wasn't drunk of course... Then he'd actually kiss me, which he did.

The taste of his lips was driving me insane, I wanted more. He might be a jerk, that thinks he's better than me in public, but he changes when it's just me there. Those walls he shields himself with breaks down and he turns to me for love and care... Which I always give.

I need him, love him, want him... Alfred is the love of my life, I've known him forever and he has known me his entire life. There's just one year between us, but I live in Toronto... He in New York. He could make anyone fall in love with him and I hate that, the looks of love or lust he gets.

Just one thing stands in my way and it's something I can't fix no matter what I do.

During the funeral, as the rain poured down like my tears I looked around the graveyard, seeing the people that THOUGHT they knew him the most, but that was a lie, they didn't know him like I did.

"Sorry about Alfred, I knew you loved your brother much." Arthur said to me, but he'll never know how right he was when considering my heart.

* * *

Okay! That was it for this time! Hope you enjoyed it! I gladly accept pointers, tips, and reviews! Or if you just want to give some encouragement, then that is very much appreciated! I think I'll put something else up soon.  
Thank you Ange55555! And thank YOU for reading this! Please rate and review!


End file.
